Rising Dusk
by Risingthunder
Summary: The Story of an Eevee struggling through life and to figure out his destiny
1. Chapter 1

Rising Dusk

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the games, Nintendo does. I do however have Dusk,Storm and Shatter on all my battle teams. This is my first time ever writing a pokemon story, so forgive me if it's not good at all

The tale of a trio of Eevee siblings, and the oldest of the trio Dusk, and his struggles

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

I guess I should explain who I am. WHAT I am, if anyone even knows. I was born to a Vaporeon father and a Jolteon mother. From the very beginning I was different. I was a shiny but a different type of shiny. My pelt never stayed one color, always changing, which made me a target for abuse from my family. Yes my own mother and father hated me, and some of my sibling followed their lead. I was the stranger in my own family, and soon a deep grudge against them rose in my heart. That was the day I felt something inside me. Wickedness, yet potential. The only two siblings that stood by my side were Storm and Shatter, and their are the world to me. I will destroy anyone that wishes to harm them. My name is unknown, unless you count Freak as a name. That's what I was called. I only felt my siblings warmth on the cold nights, and it was I who taught myself how to fight. I fought my siblings, and pummeled them when we were just pups. They never were fair though, and the scars on my body prove it. I was always the fighter. I was 3 months old when my parents kicked my out, deeming me useless. Such loving parents. That day I learned another thing. Rage. Resentment. And a broken heart. As I left Storm and Shatter joined me, much to our parents dismay. They ignored the pleas as we left. Not one of us looked back that day.

I would love some reviews, criticism, but please no flames. I just started, but i really want to make this a good story. Thanks

RisingThunder

Chapter 2:Coming Soon


	2. Chapter 2

Rising Dusk

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the games, Nintendo does. I do however have Dusk,Storm and Shatter on all my battle teams. This is my first time ever writing a pokemon story, so forvige me if it's not good at all

The tale of a trio of Eevee siblings, and the oldest of the trio Dusk, and his struggles

Chapter 2: First lesson of the wild

As we walked through the forest we learned many things. Weedle's stinger was filled with poison. And they tasted horrible. Any bug pokemon did. I twitch my ears to hear the sound of a rustling bush. Slowly a mother Pikachu stepped out, leading her children behind her

"Get off my tail!" squeaked the first one

"Shut up!" responded the second, a female. The other two pups snickered at their siblings commotion. Soon the two were tussling on the ground, disturbing the quiet forest morning.

"Flash, Sparky stop this instant. Your first day out in the forest, should not result in you two being punished" snapped their mother. As we padded away memories of my parents crept into my head. Bitter memories I would never be able to forget. Crouching down I nibbled on some berries, while Storm and Shatter slept. I was their older brother. I had to protect them. I worked on my Tackle, and was pleased at how quick I was. My mind wandered to the mother Pikachu and her 4 rowdy pups. Where was the father, if there was one at all? I kept my ears raised as I heard chattering. and the scuttle of tiny feet. As well as gnawing. I figured out a small group of Rattata's were around us. Shaking Storm and Shatter awake we stood back to back, waiting for our hidden foe, and potential dinner. The first one that leapt had a crooked paw, Grabbing it by it's tail I shook it fiercely before biting it's tiny throat. The life slowly faded from it's eyes. Whirling around I saw two of the purple rats on my tail. Smashing it hard, it glowed dully and I whipped them off. Eventually I would figure out it was Tail Whip. Hissing in pain as I soon realized there were possibly too many rodents. Howling in anger I surged through the group to find my siblings. Many of the rats that met me were killed by my sharp, yet small claws and teeth. As the night approached the few remaining Rattata's that were left, fled. The field was drenched with blood in some areas. I stumbled and slumped forward out of exhaustion and pain. We had won. That night we feasted, like we were Kings and Queens.

Thanks! Hope I get some reviews, or at least some people read it.

Chapter 3 coming soon- Unforgiving Night


End file.
